Mabye Not Too Much
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: A veces se preguntaba si era demasiado el desear estar ahí con él y que él lo supiera, que contara con ella. Una vez pensó que quizás no era demasiado. Oneshot para Fumiis Tyrs. Sasu/Karin


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Quien jamás dejará de sorprenderme. **

**Claim: Sasuke/Karin**

**Sumary:** _A veces se preguntaba si era demasiado el desear estar ahí con él y que él lo supiera, que contara con ella. Una vez pensó que quizás no era demasiado._

**Dedicatoria: Para Fumiis Tyrs**

**Maybe not too much.**

Lo observó de lejos con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Le hubiera gustado poder tener una palabra para acercarse a él, pero aunque la hubiera tenida sabía como funcionaba su mente, sabía que a él no le gustaba que la gente le tuviera lástima.

No le gustaba que lo vieran llorar.

Juugo y Suigetsu se alejaban en la medida de lo posible para no importunarlo, ella no podía, se sentía atraída a él y en su pecho crecía el deseo de apoyarlo, de hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que podía contar con ella como algo más que como la Hebi capaz de percibir el chakra de otros.

Comenzaba a pensar que deseaba demasiado. Uchiha Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que se abría a los demás y en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo jamás había visto emoción alguna en su máscara de frialdad, excepto aquel brillo en lo profundo de sus orbes azabache cuando pensaba en buscar a su hermano. Oh sí, ella se había vuelto bastante hábil como para percibir esos pequeños cambios en su mirada.

Pero ahora no podía verlo porque deliberadamente se alejaba de ellos. Se preguntaba que seguiría después, ella también había escuchado la historia de labios de ese Akatsuki, debía ser verdad, y entonces Sasuke sentiría la necesidad de ir a vengar todo lo que pasó su clan, su hermano y él mismo. Uchiha Sasuke también era el tipo de persona que vengaría a los suyos.

Ella no recordaba mucho de su propia familia, más bien no pensaba mucho en eso.

Para ella todo comenzaba desde el momento en que había aceptado unirse a Hebi, le había dado una nueva oportunidad y personas por las cuales valdría la pena morir.

- Déjalo en paz - susurró Suigetsu, porque sabía que Karin estaba resuelta en ir con el Uchiha, aunque fuera para que esté recordara que no estaba solo.

Juugo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, la chica de cabello rojizo evitó la mirada de ambos y caminó con pasos resueltos hacia donde su líder.

Esperó una palabra áspera, lo que fuera, pero no recibió ninguna y el silenció la animo a pararse al lado del Uchiha, quien no se volvió hacia ella. Ligeramente animada por la falta de respuestas negativas, lo cual era un progreso en sí mismo, la joven se sentó a su lado, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo.

El silencio los rodeaba pero no era incómodo, Karin intentó abrir la boca y decir algo, una vez, dos veces, pero se rindió, no había palabras para consolar al Uchiha, aunque las hubiera, él no lo buscaba; así que se limitó a abrazar sus rodillas, limitándose a estar ahí, a su lado, donde secretamente deseaba estar por el resto de su vida, la cual no podía ser muy larga dado que la vida de los ninjas usualmente nunca lo era.

Por el rabillo del ojo lo vio, vio las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Sasuke y su corazón dio un vuelco. El anhelo de ayudarlo ardió dentro de su pecho y controlando los temblores en su mano, la alzó hasta rozar con sus trémulos dedos la piel del rostro del Uchiha y retiró el llanto con cuidado, casi esperando a que el moreno retirara su mano y le dedicara una mueca de desdén, o peor, de indiferencia. Karin sabía que no había nada que doliera más que la indiferencia.

Su mano permaneció ahí un rato que se le antojó eterno, durante el cual pudo observar los ojos de su líder y le gustó lo que encontró en ellos.

Desde que lo conocía lo había tenido en un concepto idealizado, con su frialdad e indiferencia parecía estar en un nivel superior al del resto de los mortales. Parecía lejano, inalcanzable.

Ahora lo veía, con lágrimas en la cara y por un minuto la máscara se cayó. Por un minuto Sasuke no era más que un niño pequeño que había perdido a su familia de nuevo y lloraba ante tal tragedia, un niño solo y perdido. Exactamente igual de vulnerable que los demás.

- Estamos aquí - susurró, sin poder controlar la emoción que quebró su voz - estoy aquí.

Sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya y se alarmó, cerró los ojos en espera de una explosión. Y su corazón latió de forma desaforada dentro de su pecho cuando sintió la presión en sus labios. Su reacción fue casi instintiva, era lo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Mañana partimos - dijo cuando el beso concluyó.

Ella asintió, aún con la cabeza puesta en el intercambio afectivo de hacia unos minutos. Él se puso en pie, ella lo imitó.

- Y Karin - la interpelada alzó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre - lo sé.

Y dicho aquello se fue, Karin permaneció de pie, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Quizás, después de todo, no estuviera deseando demasiado.

* * *


End file.
